


The Templar and the Siren

by Brittbee



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed - Rogue
Genre: F/M, Reader is a mermaid, Siren! Reader, The Morrigan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittbee/pseuds/Brittbee
Summary: One night aboard the Morrigan Haytham spots something mysterious in the water. Maybe it's just a seal? Or maybe it's something far more enchanting? Either way Haytham can't seem to rub off what he saw that night.Whatever it is, he's determined to find the creature again.[COMPLETED]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a new fan fiction again! Because I'm full of ideas! Yay inspiration! I hope you guys like the first chapter. I'll add more sometime this week. So enjoy :D

The sun over the horizon was long gone, the only light present was the lanterns lighting up the Morrigan. Haytham was leaning upon the edge of the ship as the small waves crashed into ship’s walls. The sound of laughter was heard as everyone drank merrily. They were returning to the newly colonized America after a long trip from London. They were nearly there, just a little far off the coast of Boston. Haytham’s gaze fixed on the ocean water as the scent of salt pierce his nose.   
Suddenly, something splashed by the ship. Little droplets hit the Grand Master’s face, his face scrunched up a bit, and then carefully wiped them off. He looked to see what it possibly could of been to cause such a thing. He could only see a small snippet of an unusually luminescent tail before the creature buried itself back under the vast blanket of the ocean.   
“What in the devil was that?” he asked himself softly.  
Shay walked over next Haytham, “Is there something bothering you sir?” he asked concerned.  
“It's nothing really, I thought I saw something in the water just now. Maybe it was a seal of the sort.”  
“Probably it might’ve been a seal or a dolphin.” Shay said.  
Before Haytham could answer another splash was heard, hitting Shay directly in the face. Haytham let out a light chuckle from the sight.  
“What the bloody hell was that--” Shay paused in mid-sentence looming over only to see a glowing tail sink back into the depths. He took his handkerchief out to clean up his face.  
“Is that what you saw?” he pointed to the water.  
Haytham nodded in response.  
“Haytham, that ain't no seal or dolphin, those animals don't glow like that.  
“What do you think it could been?” Haytham inquired, his mind trying to rationalize what he saw.  
“Beats me. I've never seen anything quite like that before.” Shay shrugged.  
“It is quite unusual to see something glow like here.” Haytham agreed.  
The two were silent for a moment trying to figure what it could've been.  
“...Maybe it was a mermaid.” Shay suggested.  
“You can't be serious Shay.” Haytham said halfway dismissing the notion.  
“I am sir. In all my time travelling across the seas, I've never seen a creature like that, especially a tail that glows.”  
“Maybe it was a mermaid.” Haytham thought or maybe the two of them were going crazy.  
“It we hurry, maybe we can catch it. What do you say Haytham? Up for a bit of late night fishing?” Shay said ecstatically.  
“Yes, of course. Let's give it a shot.” His curiosity was peaked.


	2. The hunt continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew don't seem to get a bite from the creature. But Haytham takes a walk along the shore only to see you on the rocks.

“Lads grab the nets! We've got something in the water!” Shay ordered his crew.   
“Aye aye captain!” the crew followed.  
The fishing nets were lulled into the water, in hopes of finding the source of the mystery.  
“Would a mermaid be stupid enough as to get herself caught in a fishing net?” Shay thought to himself. 

That night the men hustled to see if they could test their luck in catching it. Moving from side to side to see the glowing tail from sinking depths, only few of the crew saw a glimpse that night. But no such luck was on the men's side, for morning came and the creature was no longer near the ship. The Morrigan had docked had docked late that night into the port, and everyone went to bed restless and empty-handed. 

Haytham awoke early the next morning and decided to take a walk along the shores of Boston. The water was quiet, stirring every so often. He looked down the shoreline spotting gazebos, small fishing docks, his gaze stopped when he saw something on the rocks in the midst of the water. He walked closer to it, slowly becoming a more feminine figure. Her silky hair flowing in the wind like shimmering treasure. Haytham admired her features as he got closer--her back to him. She had strange markings on her back, a language long forgotten to mankind. Her tattoos were written in the First Civilization language, while her back told an cryptic story.  
Haytham inched closer and closer until he accidently stepped on a twig-- snapping it in two. Haytham cursed under his breath for not being more cautious. She stiffened as she turned around to see what the noise was, her tail exposed to Haytham’s eyes.   
“Why does a Templar carry Assassin blades on him?” You asked him, unafraid.  
Haytham’s eyes widened as he was at a loss for words. He cleared his throat and tried to pull together his composure.  
“How did you know that I'm Templar?” he asked.  
“Don't be so daft.Your friend on the ship last night bears a Templar cross on his shoulder.”   
Haytham mentally facepalms, knowing that she was talking about Shay and that it was obvious.  
“Oh I see.”   
“And you don't dress like one either.” she pointed out.  
“Tell me, why were swimming around the ship last night?” Haytham said changing the subject.  
“You have something of mine.” she pointed to his necklace.  
“This? I don't even know what this precursor artifact does.”  
“It doesn't do anything at least not yet. It's meant for someone else.”   
“Oh? Then who is it meant for?” he inquired.  
“Not you, obviously. It's key to a doorway you can't open and and doesn't contain anything inside.” you said.  
“Okay… Well I'm simply not going to hand it over to you.”  
“I don't need you to, the artifact will return to her soon enough.”  
“Her? Who's this her?”  
“My creator, of course! She will be released again into the world one day.” you said optimistically.  
“Which is whom? Does she have a name or a title of sorts?   
“Of course she does it's Juno. I thought all Templars and Assassins knew that. I guess not.” you said jumping off the rocks into the sea.  
“Wait! Don't go I--” Haytham started but you had already left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep posting throughout the week but I've got prom stuff to do this week. So I'll be a busier than normal.


	3. The mystery continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the conversation with Y/N it leaves Haytham begging for more. He starts looking for you again with a thirst to know more about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's me! Sorry I took a while I had to deal with prom and then I got sick. But I'm back so I'll be working on the rest of the story as much as I can. Hopefully I can get this finished before final exams. :o   
> Anyways enjoy! And as always I love hearing your comments and thoughts on the story.

Haytham returned to docks to meet with Shay after the strange encounter.  
“Oh there you are Haytham!” Shay exclaimed.  
“Where were you? I went to come fetch you, but you nowhere to be seen in your quarters.”  
“My apologies, I went out for a morning stroll around the shoreline.” Haytham answered.  
“That sounds rather relaxing.”   
“Not only that, but also quite puzzling. I saw her, here on the shore, Shay.”  
Shay’s eyes widened from his response.  
“You were right, Shay. The creature last night is a siren.” Haytham told him.  
“Really?! What did she look like? Are they truly as beautiful as they say in myth?”  
“Yes she truly is a sight to witness, her hair was H/C and her tail glittered in the sun like the sea. Her E/C eyes were enchanting, as if they drew you in somehow. And the most strangest thing is her back was covered in cryptic First Civilization archaeology-- multiple tattoos of the kind if you will.” Haytham described.  
“What happened when you saw her? Did you go closer?”  
“She saw me, we had a rather intriguing conversation. She told me the artifact we have was key to door that has nothing inside.”  
“I wonder how could she know that? I find that kind of odd for a oceanic creature to know about a doorway on land that leads to nothing.” Shay said, scratching his head.  
“She must know more about the artifacts here, perhaps she has an archive of some sort. She said her creator was Juno…I have to talk to her again.”  
“I agree sir, if she has information about the precursor artifacts then we will have a better advantage on the Assassins.”

Later that day Shay and Haytham walked along the shorelines again to find you, but you were nowhere to be seen. The sun had set once again as the veil stars made itself known to the earth. 

Shay and Haytham decided to linger on the Morrigan in hopes that you come to them again. They talked amongst themselves having dinner on deck of the ship. Until someone else came aboard, uninvited--you. With legs! Your figure was adorned in a lovely set of basic brown pants and boots, along with a white lace top. Your silky locks practically glowed in the moonlight.  
“Excuse me, Miss you can't be here.”  
“Why?”   
“The captain doesn't usually give civilians tours aboard the Morrigan.”   
“Who said anything about me being a civilian?” you smirked. You pushed passed the crew member and trying to make your way over to where the two men were dining.  
The frustrated crew member let out a low growl and grabbed your shoulder.  
“You have no business being aboard here, leave.”   
“Actually I do. Now take your hand off me, or else.” you looked at him, your eyes flickered with danger.  
“Or else what?” he taunted. “You'll give me a slap on the cheek? I've had worse! Now leave or I'll beat ya bloody!”  
You took his arm, lifting his body off the ground and then body slamming it into the deck. The sound of his bones cracked from the harsh impact, the wood from the ship cracked.   
All eyes turned to you from the loud noise.   
“D-Demon!” one of the crew shouted as he turned tail and ran.  
“On the contrary, I'm quite the opposite.” you said.  
Haytham and Shay got up to see what the commotion about. Haytham’s eyes widened when he saw you.  
“Oh there you are! You really ought to invest in a better crew. Ones that have more intelligence...and manners.” you said casually, dusting yourself off.  
Haytham was speechless.  
“Um…Who are you?” Shay said confused yet intrigued at the same time.  
“Did he not tell you? I'm surprised really! Listen, I realized that we didn't have a chance to properly introduce one another.”  
“Haytham, who is she?” Shay asked.  
Haytham snapped out of his astonished gaze.  
“Oh. Shay this is the mermaid we saw last night…except with legs.”   
Shay’s mouth was agape, it made him wonder if Haytham was pulling his leg. But Haytham wasn't ever really the joking type.  
You walked closer to the two men closing the gap between them.   
“Like I said before. We didn't get a chance introduce each other this morning. I'm Y/N, Y/N L/N.” you held out your hand.  
“I'm Haytham, Haytham Kenway.” he said taking your hand and kissing it. (You were hoping for a handshake)  
You blushed somewhat from the gesture.  
“And I'm Shay, Shay Cormac.” Shay responded.  
“Good to meet you both.” you smiled.  
“So, shall we finish our conversation?” you asked.


	4. Are you my jolly sailor bold?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Assassin presence gone in the colonies the Templars celebrate on the Morrigan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter longer, enjoy!

“So the ancient being Juno, is your creator?” Shay asked.  
“Yes, but she's more than that, Juno is our mother in a sort of way. We were her favorite creation-- loyal and obedient. She favored us over the humans. And in time she loved us as if we were her equal, she left us to the preserve the world after they had been wiped from history.”  
“Then what about the myths and legends? Can sirens truly summon storms and create rough seas?” Shay fascinated by the glamour of it all.  
“Mmhm, but only if we have a reason to do it. We sink certain ships to prevent future events from happening that would seek to destroy this world.”  
“How are you able to change your form?”   
“If I told you, you wouldn't be able to fathom the science behind it.”  
“Try me.” Shay smirked.  
“Perhaps another time Mr. Cormac.”   
Haytham listened to Shay’s and your conversation trying to figure out what he should ask first.  
“Why did you leave earlier?” Haytham asked you.  
“I left because, someone was calling out to me.”  
“Strange, I didn't hear anyone calling out to you from the shore.” he eyed you suspiciously.   
“There are more of you?!” Shay interrupted.   
“Of course there is,” you told him.  
“Believe it or not Mister Kenway, my hearing is more sophisticated than yours. It was a matter of grave importance.” you said.  
“I see. I don't suppose you could tell me, could you?”  
“My apologies, but I'm afraid that's classified.” you responded.  
“Very well. I guess even mermaids have to keep some of their secrets. I won't press you on the matter.” Haytham said. There was brief silence between the three of you.  
“So what brings you here to the shore?”  
“Can't tell you that either Mister Kenway. That's classified too.” you said playfully.  
“Oh really?” he smirked, circling you. “You're such mysterious person Miss L/N.”  
“But I'll be here for awhile, so if you'll ever have need of my services, I'll be staying at the Inn closest to the port.”   
“I'm sure we will. We could always use more recruits for our cause.”  
You smiled. “Well I really must get going now. I'll bid good evening Mister Kenway, Mister Cormac.”  
“Please call me Haytham, you don't have to be so formal.” he said  
“Alright, then call me Y/N...Haytham.” Y/N said, as his name rolled off her tongue sweeter than any ripe fruit.  
“Good evening Y/N.” he repeated you from earlier.  
You nodded. “Goodnight Mister Cormac.”  
“Likewise Miss L/N.” 

There was something about Haytham that made him rather intriguing and intoxicating in way. “Humans are pretty fascinating,” you thought. “...and handsome,” your mind added. You shook your head. “I can't fall in love with the enemy. I was sent here to kill him and put an end to his schemes.” You laid in your bed and silenced your thoughts. Slowly, you drifted away into slumber.  
“This will be harder than I thought.”

You heard a knock on your door, hopping out of bed you walked to the door.   
As expected, Haytham was standing there bright and early.  
“Good morning, Y/N. I was wondering if you might like to join me for breakfast downstairs?”  
“Oh yes, of course. I'll meet you downstairs in a moment when I'm dressed.”

Once dressed in your usual attire you met with Haytham. While both ate your food he asked you about helping him find the Assassins lurking in this local area. You agreed to assist him, hoping to have fully gain his trust. Though a pang of guilt struck you, your mind screaming at you to not kill him--as if he were special in a way. But why? 

Haytham and his men gathered on the vast frontier to explore any possible hideouts. Naturally everybody split up into pairs leaving you and Haytham on horseback.  
“We'll all meet back at the Morrigan,” Haytham told his men. They all nodded and went their separate ways.   
“So where shall we start?” you asked  
“A small town up north from here.”   
Once you two made it to your destination, you hid in plain sight. The both of you looked for any suspicious figures. A few hours passed, but none were found.  
“Hmm...It seems that Achilles hasn't been recruiting any new Assassins to their cause. I guess he truly has given up.”   
“I suppose so.”  
“It's getting late, let's regroup with the others.”

Haytham and yourself were the last to return to the Morrigan. Everyone gave their report on there being no suspicious activity in the areas. Haytham announced that the creed was no longer in power here in the colonies. The whole gang laughed and cheered, as everyone on the Morrigan celebrated. They sang their joy and drank their fill of wine and ale. You decided to go along with it and celebrate with them.   
Shay sang as his crew members played music aboard the ship. When he finally finished he looked at you curiously, “Hey Y/N why don't you sing us a song.”   
You smiled and shook your head kind of shyly. “That would not be very wise of me Shay.” you knew fully well of what the effects would be if you sang.  
“Oh come on Y/N, just one song. Loosen up.” He said.  
“No that's alright you can keep singing.”  
“Someone's a bit shy, maybe us lads can provide you with a bit of encouragement.” Shay said raising his cup, his fellow mates cheered for you.  
You laughed, “Oh alright fine Shay. Just one song.”

“Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray,  
Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,  
Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem'd to be in pain,  
Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again.  
His hair it does in ringlets hang, his eyes as black as sloes,  
May happiness attend him wherever he goes,  
From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I will wander, weep and moan,  
All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return.  
My father is a merchant—the truth I now will tell,  
And in great London City in opulence doth dwell,  
His fortune doth exceed ₤300,000 in gold,  
And he frowns upon his daughter, 'cause she loves a sailor bold.  
A fig for his riches, his merchandize, and gold,  
True love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold:  
Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,  
To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar.  
My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,  
And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway,  
Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold,  
Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold.  
Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be  
Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,  
While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,  
And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return.  
My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,  
And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,  
My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold.”   
As you sang everyone seem to fall into a trance, the waters seem to dead silent, like it was listening to your song. You walked over to Haytham singing the last bit of the song. His eyes followed your form. You close the gap between you and him, merely inches away from his face.   
“Are you my jolly sailor bold?” you whispered.  
You debated on killing him where he stood, everyone here was stuck under your spell. No one would have any recollection of this moment. They were lost in a timeless moment hearing your blissful voice. You took out your dagger and held it to his throat, you hesitated. You looked at him, his form was dominant, but at ease. His calloused hands were clasped his back. His expression was soft and observative. You bit your lip, and put the dagger back in it's sheath. You couldn't kill him, you were already falling for him. You backed away from him and snapped your fingers. Everyone awoke from the hypnotic spell. They'll remember your singing but what they saw that night will be a blur to them. Everyone looked at you, amazed by your talent.   
“Lass that was beautiful! See what a little encouragement can do?” Shay smiled.  
“It was indeed beautiful. I thought it was rather lovely, you possess quite the talent there.” Haytham said walk over to the two of you.  
“Thank you.” you said blushing slightly.   
“I hope you'll grace us again with you singing the next time there's a party.” Haytham said, he was genuinely enchanted by the sound of your voice.  
“It's probable that I will.”   
For the rest of the night you and Haytham talked to one another, learning more about each other. Once the celebration was over, Haytham walked you back your room at the inn. (Like the gentleman he is.) Even though you knew you can handle it yourself. You knew he was just being nice.  
You two walked to your toward the door guarding the entrance to your room. Both of you said your farewells, but Haytham leaned in and pulled you into a passionate kiss. And you found yourself kissing him back.   
Things just got a lot more complicated.


	5. Distanced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham becomes suspicious about that night on the ship.

You fought with yourself, it was becoming a challenging battle between love and your duty.  
“Can't kill him now,” you thought.   
“You're attached.” a part of yourself argued.  
But why fight it? Why toy with future? It's not like you ever wanted to in the first place. But if you let him live, what will be the consequences? Your curiosity got the best of you.   
“Let's see how this plays out.”

After the night of the celebration the Morrigan Haytham couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off that night. He couldn't help but to think that the song you sang was directed at him, but something was wrong. He couldn't recall a thing as if he drank too much night.  
“No, that couldn't have been the case,” he thought. Haytham was a steady drinker, always savoring what he had in his cup slowly. That night he began to have nightmares about his memory gap, his thoughts demonizing them.   
“Are you my jolly sailor bold?” Y/N would ask him. Your voice echoed in the dream.  
Haytham couldn't move he was completely paralyzed.   
You held the dagger to his throat. “Well?! Are you?”  
Haytham’s body wasn't stuck his mouth dry and unable to speak.  
“Hmm…Guess not.” you said as you slit his throat.  
Haytham would wake in cold sweats breathing heavily. At first he didn't understand why he was having these dreams, he thought his dear Y/N was harmless, that you were starting to become one of them. Then he had begun to realize the truth, but if she was trying to kill him, then why didn't she just sink the ship he was on? Why didn't she sink the Morrigan when they saw her in the water?  
“Strange…” he thought.   
Haytham wondered what would happen if he distanced himself from you. Would you become suspicious if he knew the truth? He wasn't sure when you would try again, but he had no intentions of letting you kill him just yet. If that was the case, then he would just have to kill you first.

A week went by and you heard nothing from Haytham and his men. You decided you would take a break about this whole situation for awhile. So you went into town looking for some new clothes and trinkets.   
“Some time away will do me good,” you thought as you walked around the various shops. Little did you know Haytham was you watching from afar. You went into the general store curious about if they had any sweets you might like.   
“Hello Miss, what can I do for you for a lovely lady such as yourself?” the shopkeeper asked.  
“I was wondering if you had [Insert Favorite Candy]?” you inquired.  
“Aw yes we have some that in stock.”  
“Great!”   
“And how much would like?”  
“About few ounces or so.” you replied.  
The shopkeeper took the delighted sweets from their holding place and was placed into a small bag. You handed him the money and walked out of the store with your goodies.

You headed back to your room to set your sweets down and then take a walk along the shoreline.   
You breathed in the salty air taking off your shoes and casting them aside as you dipped your feet into the water. The waves were calm as if your emotions controlled the ocean itself. You took in another breath in as you use your powers to make yourself lighter. You walked on the water letting it guide you out to sea. A familiar tune rose in your head as you were a good several yards away from shore. You broke into a oceanic dance, practically gliding along the water. The ocean seemed to follow you dances as made a small circle of waves rotating around you. Your dance was a mix of passion and longing, the water began to make to bend to dance moves becoming a graceful artwork like no other.   
Haytham watched, once again he was amazed to witness such beauty, he had never seen anything quite like this. But still dangerous, if you were going to kill him he would need to find the answer behind your reasoning.   
When you finished, panted lightly and made your way back to the shore. You felt a pair eyes staring. You looked around only to see a certain figure hiding behind a tree. Your feet touches the sand once more, “Haytham? Is that you?” you called out.  
The figure stepped out from behind the tree revealing the Templar.  
“Yes it's me, Y/N.” he answered back.  
“You almost gave me quite a fright there.” you said, walking towards him.  
“My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you.”   
Something drastically felt different about Haytham, something dark and predatory. The mood changed, “Why are you looking at me like that Haytham? Is there a problem?”   
Haytham suddenly pushed to the ground, his hidden blade against your throat. Your eyes widened and dilated.  
“Why were you sent here to kill me?” Haytham demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger but I couldn't help myself. >. < The song I was inspired to do for the dance scene was November by Max Richter. Feel free to to listen to it I love his music.


	6. Stormy seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham doesn't realize what he's just done....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of posting I've been SUPER busy with graduating high school and final exams. I fucked up my brain calendar in the process... I wanted memorial day to be this Monday...I need a break from le school . :(

Your eyes were widened and shocked from his sudden accusation.  
“What gave it away?” you asked out of curiosity.  
“That night on the Morrigan when you sang. I faintly remember you pulling out a dagger.”  
You were in awed that a mere mortal-- a human at that, was somehow able to overcome a strong spell such a siren’s singing.  
“That's impossible,” you told him.  
“No one can break out of that kind of trance.”  
“Well it seems I'm different. Now why are you trying to kill me?”  
“Because I was ordered to, because if I don't you will succeed in what you have planned. These colonies need free will.” you explained.  
He looked at you coldly as if you were a foreigner to him.  
“Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you.”  
“Because I can't seem to kill you, when I saw you everything changed. When I met you on the beach I couldn't seem to get you out my head, that you were consuming my thoughts. I made a choice that I didn't want to tamper with the future of others anymore. That it's not my choice to make, and that I fell in love with you.”  
Haytham sheathed his hidden blade back in and stood up. “Y/N I...I don't think it's best to see each other anymore. Keep your distance from or I won't be so merciful the next time.” he said as he started to walk away.  
Haytham felt hurt and confused deep within; he didn't know what to do. He had feelings for you too, but he so was upset and hurt by your actions on the Morrigan, that he seemingly pushed you away.  
Tears wielded in your eyes from Haytham’s harsh words. You jumped back into the ocean changing your form again. A lights flashed as you changed and went back into the seas the sky blacken, the clouds blocked out the light. As if all the happiness had gone from the world. The waves became rough and unstable for the ships sailing these waters. You let out a sob and a loud crackle of thunder wrecked havoc across Boston, your tears fell heavily as it rained violently from the sky. Your heart ached creating a lightning storm of pure chaos.  
The rainstorm by then reached across to the Green Dragon Tavern where all the men Haytham assembled sat in second floor dining room.  
Haytham trudged upstairs soaking wet.  
Shay was looking out the window, watching the thunderstorm.  
“What are the chances do you think that's Y/N’s doing that out there?” Shay joked looking at Haytham.  
“Quite high actually.” Haytham hinted.  
“You think she would do it closer out to sea to sink the ships… I hope she doesn't destroy the Morrigan.”  
“I should hope so, since this is my fault after all.”  
“What do you mean Haytham?” Shay asked worried. “Why is the storm this close to us?”  
“I had reason to believe that she was sent to kill me… turns out I was right--at first. But she said that she didn't want to tamper with fate and that she fell in love with me.” Haytham told Shay.  
“And you rejected her…” Shay said.  
“I thought it best to relieve her from our team.”  
“Haytham, what if this never stops? What if we're stuck here? How will we go on missions if there's rough seas?!” Shay questioned Haytham’s actions.

Haytham had made a terrible mistake…


	7. Clear Skies

The dreadful weather continued and seemed to last ages, despite it only being a week. There was only a brief period where the violent weather would come to an abrupt stop, the clouds would turn light gray and the thunder would go off softly in the distance. The lightning diminished completely...when you were asleep.  
You came to land once again your outfit adorned to your skin, but you weren't the same. Your body showed it too, your hair glowed dimly, your eyes tired from crying. You sat on the rocks and sniffled, trying to keep yourself from crying again.   
You sang to yourself,   
“My heart was pierced by Cupid,   
I disdain all men and gold,   
Now there's no one that consoles me,  
Not even a jolly sailor bold.”   
A single tear streamed down your cheek.

Shay put on his coat and tied back his hair,  
“Shay, what are you doing?” Haytham demanded.  
“I'm going to find Y/N and try to put an end to her resolve her broken heart.” He said as he rushed out of the tavern.  
It wasn't raining now, but surely it would soon. Shay didn't have much time to look, he practically searched high and low trying to find you. Until finally he spotted you by the shore, “Y/N?”  
You sniffled as you wiped away your tears, trying to calm yourself. “Shay,” you said. It stopped pouring abruptly, turning into drizzle.  
“Quite the storm you cooked up, here.” he joked softly. He took a seat next to you on the rocks.  
“What are you doing here?” you asked.  
“I came to see if you were okay, you seem pretty distraught judging by the storm.”   
“I guess my emotions are connected to the weather, sorry if I caused you any trouble.”   
“No lass you shouldn't be the one apologizing, it should be Haytham. He was wrong to pushed you away like that, you have the potential to be a great ally and a valuable team member. I want you to know that especially Y/N.”  
“But-but this whole mess is my fault. I was sent here to put an end to him and I couldn't do that for my kin. I'm weak.”   
“You fell in love Y/N that's not weakness, it can be our greatest strength. Sometimes our hardest choices is to do what you think is right regardless of what order you follow.”   
“But if I stay here and don't follow through with my mission I could never go back.”   
“And would that be so terrible? My crew and I enjoy having you around. Haytham loved being with you and I'm sure he misses you too, despite pushing you away. None of us hate you, your family to us now lass.” Shay said.  
“Thanks Shay, that means a lot to me. I needed to hear that.” you said tearing up a bit.  
“Now come here and give me hug, we can walk back to the tavern together.”  
He pulled you into a brotherly embrace as cried into his chest. He rubbed circles into your back as he calmed you down.   
You two walked into the tavern, you handed a towel to Shay for him to dry off from teardrop weather. He took it graciously, drying off his hair. Haytham took notice that the weather died down then looked downstairs to see the two of you enjoying some ale by the warm fire. A pang guilt echoed through him as he saw you. He felt awful for treating you the way he did, especially after you turned against your people and offered your services to the order. He walked downstairs to join Shay and you.  
“If I may, could I have a moment alone with Y/N?”   
“Of course Haytham, I need to go upstairs and change anyways. Excuse me.” Shay said getting up to leave. You stood up as well as you both walk to a more private room.  
“Y/N, I'm sorry. I believe my actions were harsh, and I wronged you when you were trying to make a right. You decided to sacrifice your own mission to follow your heart, I respect that. And that's why I want you to have this.” Haytham said as he pulled out a Templar ring.  
“Apologie accepted, and sorry for any flooding that may have happened. I think I might be the first mermaid to have her emotions control the weather too. It's lovely Haytham.” you said, studying the ring's handiwork.   
Haytham stepped in closing the void between the two of you.  
“I also want apologize for breaking your heart, I regret doing it, when you attempted to kill me I was irrational and wasn't thinking straight, I was fool. I wanted to hate you, but I couldn't. I return your feelings, if you'll still have me that is.”   
“Yes, of course.” you hugged him, he surprised at first, but wrapped his arms around small frame.  
“Good I'm glad.” he said gratefully.  
He cupped your cheeks and pulled you into haste kiss. You returned his kiss, it was warm and soft. You could never go back home again, but the Templars were your family now, and you decided to embrace it. It was all you ever needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of it so far, I love reading y'alls comments. You guys are always so nice to me.


End file.
